


Cocaine Eyes

by Laynelovesfanfics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Use, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laynelovesfanfics/pseuds/Laynelovesfanfics
Summary: As snow fills my nose and the copper flows outI DONT DO DRUGS JUST POETRY





	Cocaine Eyes

The blood runs down my face  
I'm left in ecstasy again, but how long until the fall  
The high I'm chasing is too fast  
I'm hitting a hundred but its doubling every second  
I can't do this much longer, but the last line pulls me in  
The tears run down my cheeks  
This must be it


End file.
